


Mutiny

by tamaerchen



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, brief discussion of herding sheep, budding crushes and all that..., i mean maybe it's kind of shippy?, reynir is extremely ticklish, slightly fluffy, tuuri is her little weasely self and takes advantage of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaerchen/pseuds/tamaerchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikkel hasn't forgotten that Tuuri and Reynir disobeyed orders when they followed him to Kastellet and it comes in handy when he needs someone to take care of the exorbitant amount of laundry that piled up while they were distracted by ghosts and trolls. It seems like this is going to be the most boring afternoon ever, but then Tuuri find out that Reynir is veeery ticklish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> Written for the ssssforum fic exchange, based on Kiraly's prompt: _While Reynir and Tuuri are doing some tedious task as punishment for their "mutiny", Tuuri finds out that Reynir is extremely ticklish. Doesn't have to be shippy, but if it is my little shipper heart will be filled with glee._

“I can’t believe Mikkel is bringing this stuff up now, after all that’s happened. It’s so unfair.”

“Well, we did disobey his orders to stay in the tank…”

This earned Reynir a glare from Tuuri.

“Alright, alright, maybe it’s unfair. We’ve been through quite a lot since then, with what the ghosts and the big troll by the bridge… It’s definitely taught me to better stay inside and out of trouble.”

Tuuri sighed. “I honestly had hoped that with all that stuff and Sigrun’s condition, Mikkel had just forgotten about it.”

“He had more important things to worry about¬–”

“–and then he promptly remembered when he needed some slaves to do the stuff his lazy–”

Tuuri had gotten increasingly louder and Reynir interrupted her by clearing throat and looked around anxiously. He didn’t really mind doing the work but he didn’t want to have an angry Mikkel assign them some more on top of it.

Next to him Tuuri grumbled something in Finnish instead of finishing her sentence and went back to scrubbing at an impressive food stain on what looked like one of Emil’s shirts. Reynir hadn’t thought that it was possible to do laundry this aggressively.

“You know, back home on the farm when I had to do things that were a bit boring, I just pretended it was a game and then it wasn’t as bad anymore, maybe we can do something like that and then it’ll be fun and we’ll be done before we even know it!”

Tuuri gave him a critical look. “How can you possibly make cleaning dirty underwear interesting?”

“Hmm.” Reynir visibly thought hard about this and Tuuri almost had to laugh at how he comically crunched up his face and didn’t even seem to be aware of it. Suddenly he jumped up, as if someone had released a spring. “Aha! We can pretend that all these dirty clothes are sheep and we have to bring them in from their summer pastures over the river and up to the farm for shearing!”

“And how is that supposed to be any less boring?”

“You’ve clearly never herded sheep! It’s very exciting! Every time is different and there’s always surprises and sheep get stuck in all sorts of weird places or fall into the river or tackle you–”

“They _tackle_ you? So you’re telling me your job is basically to wrestle sheep?”

“Well, there’s lots of other things to do as well, like mending the fences and training new sheepdogs, to make sure they’re not getting lost in the first place – although they always somehow manage anyways – and then the shearing, and holding them down, so they don’t get themselves hurt and–”

“Don’t sheep have horns? What if–”

“Well, it depends on–”

“What if they _poke_ you?” On the word poke, Tuuri prodded his side with her index finger for emphasis.

“Eeeeeek!” Reynir almost fell over while Tuuri burst out laughing at his high-pitched squeak. She hadn’t intended for this to happen but she couldn’t say she wasn’t pleased with the outcome.

“Eee! You’re ticklish!” Reynir’s eyes widened in horror as he saw Tuuri’s light up with a look he knew all too well from his siblings.

“Please, I’m not that ticklish. It’s really– Please, no!” Unlike his siblings, he had never quite managed to control his ticklishness, no matter how often they made him wish he had. And even now, stranded in the Silent World, he couldn’t escape.

Tuuri was going for his sides, trying to wiggle her fingers underneath his arms that he had instinctively pressed to his torso, hands clamped in front of his stomach. But she was determined and his defences failed him. Before long he was lying on his back, giggling breathlessly, half-heartedly swatting his hands at hers, but never in time to prevent the next tickle. 

She hadn’t had the chance to properly tickle anyone in quite a while. There weren’t many people you could get away with tickling in Keuruu and Lalli would just scratch and bite and it’ll be no fun at all. But Reynir was just helplessly flailing his arms, shaking with laughter. He had the cutest little giggle, how hadn’t she noticed that before?

Reynir took advantage of her momentary distraction and grabbed her wrists, holding them up and away from him. It was like being brought back to reality and Tuuri noticed she was straddling Reynir who lay there, chest heaving, an exhausted smile on his face, and looking at her with an expression she couldn’t quite pinpoint. She probably had been staring at him for a while but she couldn’t quite get herself to stop yet.

He should probably be annoyed with being so shamelessly taken advantage of, but lying there, with Tuuri so close, her hands – well, wrists – in his, he found himself smiling. They were both like frozen, their calm in stark contrast to the earlier tussle, and he took in the details of her face, her cute nose, framed by blushing cheeks, her little tuft of hair all tousled, single strands sticking to her forehead…

Neither of them knew what to say or do next and they probably would have stayed like this until–

“Tuuri! Reynir! Are you almost done with the laundry? I’ve got something else I’d–”

Mikkel was stopped short when he came around the corner of the cat-tank and saw that the two were definitely _not_ washing clothes anymore. He hadn’t thought it possible for someone’s face to turn the shade of red that Reynir’s had as he stumbled over his words trying – and failing – to explain himself. Now it was his turn to laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm sorry it took so long! It didn't help that I also started writing without re-reading the prompt and forgot about the first half with the mutiny... I hope the illustration can make up for that. :)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _And in case you're interested, here's some Tuuri & Reynir banter that came out of my first attempt:_
> 
>  
> 
> “…and then he took its ugly head in both hands and smashed it against the side of the ship so hard that it burst and all the brains and blood came splattering out! That’s what he told me. It must have been a mess to clean up…”
> 
> “Reynir, could you pass me the 24mm box end wrench?”
> 
> “Oh yes, sure! …which one was that again?”
> 
> Tuuri sighed quietly from under the tank. How can it be so hard to– She couldn’t even get properly annoyed with Reynir. He didn’t have to offer his help and having some company while half of the team was out hunting for books was nice. “It’s the bone-shaped one with the round things at the end. Look for the number 24 on the handle.”
> 
> “Oh, yes, now I remember! They shouldn’t call them box end, though, boxes aren’t round… Why not sun end? The wiggly edges kind of look like rays of sunshine…”
> 
> Tuuri was tempted to come out from beneath the tank and just get it herself. “Just pass it to me, will you? Please?”
> 
> “Oh no, I’m sorry, yes! Here you go.”
> 
> “Thank you.”
> 
> “You know, I was just looking at the sky and thinking what a beautiful day it was and how when I look at the sky it’s the same one we have at home, kind of, and you wouldn’t even think that there’s all these horrible things out there when there’s a blue sky like this…”
> 
> “Yeah.” Tuuri tried not to think of Onni and the sky back home. He would probably make rainclouds appear if he looked up long enough. “So, what kind of ship was it? That your brother was on?”
> 
> “Uhm… I don’t know… a normal sized one?”
> 
> She had to laugh. “I’m surprised they even let you onto that ship, experienced sailor that you are.”
> 
> “Hey, I was very good at peeling potatoes!” He was trying to sound offended but she could hear the grin in his voice.


End file.
